


Tabú

by angel_electrico29



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makorin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto es un joven sencillo acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo correcto; una vuelta del destino lo llevará a conocer un mundo sórdido, pero tal vez en dicho lugar pueda encontrar el verdadero amor. MakoRin AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabú

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, este trabajo fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

N/A: Hola! Después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido por fin escribir el planteamiento de este fic cuya idea viene rondando en mi cabeza por más de un año. Les platico: hace un tiempo leí en tumblr una publicación interesante, decía más o menos asi: "Ojalá algún día pueda leer un fanfic donde Makoto sea un chico fuerte e independiente y donde su vida no gire en torno a la de Haru" y me quedé impresionada porque es verdad, por lo que decidí hacer una historia donde Makoto fuera el protagonista. Pero nuestro querido Mako-chan no estará sólo en su aventura, estará acompañado nada más y nada menos que por Kisumi, quien será el que lo sonsaque al mal XD. Otra fuente de inspiración fue el fanfic "Stripped Bare" que es muy conocido en el fandom de Naruto en inglés (y que tiene a mi OTP hetero favorita de todos los tiempos) que trata de un club de streaptease y quien mejor para ocupar ese papel que el sexy Rin-chan, quien hizo el papelazo con su bailecito en "Future Fish" XD. Espero que les guste el planteamiento y de antemano les agradezco a todos los que le quieran dar una oportunidad ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos. No teniendo nada más que agregar, empezamos!

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC.

CAPITULO I

Makoto Tachibana es un joven de un pueblo pequeño, y aunque ya lleva cierto tiempo viviendo en la ciudad, hay ciertas cosas que a veces le cuesta trabajo asimilar, como por ejemplo, ese lugar tan decadente del que tanto le ha hablado su amigo Kisumi Shigino.

Y menos le cuesta asimilar que se encuentre en la entrada de dicho sitio, junto con su amigo de pelo rosa, mientras esperaban que un amigo de éste les diera el pase sin pagar un centavo.

La fachada del establecimiento estaba pintada de color negro con detalles geométricos en blanco y gris, y unas enormes letras plateadas le daban el nombre al club: Tabú.

Tabú era el sitio de moda entre la gente joven de la ciudad, un concepto de club de streaptease mixto, dicho club estaba conectado con la discoteca Manía-ambas propiedad de Goro Sasabe- por lo que se podía acceder libremente a ambos lugares pagando sólo un boleto de entrada, donde parejas de todos géneros abarrotaban la entrada cada fin de semana.

-Tengo mucha hambre y me siento muy cansado, ¿por qué no regresamos a casa?. Compré ramen instantáneo del que te gusta- comentó por centésima ocasión el chico de ojos verdes, mientras intentaba convencer a su amigo con comida. No es que fuera un puritano, pero él prefería las cosas simples de la vida, como pasar tiempo con su gato blanco, jugar videojuegos o practicar la natación.

-¿Sabías que eres un aburrido y aguafiestas de lo peor? No pienses que me sobornarás con ramen, si te vas de aquí y me dejas a mi suerte jamás te lo perdonaré y te dejaré de hablar.- A Kisumi no le agradaba la idea de usar el chantaje con Makoto, por lo que usaba dicho recurso como ultima opción, había tardado semanas en convencer al castaño de acompañarlo y no iba a permitir que lo abandonara ahora.

-Está bien Kisumi, te acompañaré sólo por esta ocasión, no es correcto que entremos a un lugar sin pagar la entrada.-Tachibana suspiró resignado y el pelirosa sonrió triunfante.

-No pongas esa cara de asustado Makoto, si no te estoy llevando a la casa del terror de la feria- su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el notorio escalofrío de su amigo al recordar el episodio de la feria,-además, mi amigo no tendrá problemas; trabajas lo todo el día y necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando.

-No creo que este lugar sea precisamente el más apropiado para relajarse.

-Créeme, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, ya lo verás. Somos dos chicos increíblemente guapos y además solteros, nos irá excelente en este lugar- le contestó su amigo mientras le daba un leve codazo en las costillas y le guiñaba el ojo a un grupo de chicas.

Exageraciones de Shigino aparte, la verdad era que ambos chicos eran muy atractivos: Makoto era bastante alto y de piel ligeramente bronceada, su ojos verdes amables y sinceros además de su físico de infarto lo hacían irresistible a cualquiera; mientras que Kisumi era un poco más bajo, de tez blanca y llamativa cabellera rosada, su personalidad extrovertida y un tanto pícara contrastaba con la de su amigo, pero habían llegado al punto de complementarse a la perfección.

Makoto y Kisumi eran amigos desde la secundaria, y aunque se habían perdido el rastro un tiempo, se habían vuelto a reencontrar al final de la preparatoria. Y juntos habían decidido probar suerte en la ciudad, donde ambos compartían departamento. El castaño trabajaba dando clases de Natación a niños pequeños y el de pelo rosa era asistente del entrenador de basketball de una escuela Secundaria, además hacían trabajo voluntario en la estación de Bomberos, lo cual implicaba que rara vez tenían tiempo libre.

Los dos amigos seguían esperando entre la multitud cuando entonces un joven vestido de impecable traje negro les hizo señas para que se acercaran a la entrada. Makoto dedujo que era uno de los encargados de la seguridad del establecimiento, y notó sorprendido que chico en cuestión era tanto o incluso más alto que él, con un físico imponente y tremendamente atractivo, asumía que era bastante joven pero su semblante serio le daba cierto aire de profesionalismo y le hacía ver mayor. El castaño se preguntaba como era que Kisumi había conocido a ese hombre de ojos color azul claro y sobre todo le daba cierta curiosidad la naturaleza de su relación, aunque podía adivinar que, al menos por parte del pelirosa, había un interés mas que evidente, ya que pudo notar como la sonrisa de su amigo cambiaba de amigable a seductora en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Hola Sousuke! Creí que ya te habías olvidado de que hoy vendría- reclamó Shigino mientras hacia un ridículo puchero que intentaba hacer pasar por sexy.

-¿En serio crees que me olvidaría de ti? Después de todos lo mensajes que me mandaste recordándome que vendrías precisamente hoy junto con tu amigo, que asumo es este chico-respondió de manera seria pero con cierto toque arrogante, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Makoto.

-Soy Makoto Tachibana, amigo de Kisumi, gusto en conocerte y muchas gracias por invitarnos.-saludó amable el castaño mientras le extendía la mano y le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas, las que en opinión del pelirosa eran infalibles y capaces de derretir la misma Antártica, y de nuevo se comprobó su teoría porque el de traje le respondió el saludo con un firme apretón de mano y le sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Sousuke Yamazaki, y no tienes que agradecer, conozco a Kisumi desde hace mucho y a pesar de lo molesto que puede llegar a ser lo aprecio mucho, espero disfruten su estancia en Tabú-respondió cortésmente mientras le señalaba al guardia de la entrada a los dos chicos, este comprendió el mensaje y quito la cadena de la entrada, dejando pasar así a los amigos, ante la protesta de toda la gente que también ansiaba entrar.

-Se me olvidó comentarles que no pasarán por la puerta principal, entrarán por la bodega de Manía y si alguien los cuestiona dirán que vienen de mi parte y de ahí se moverán a Tabú- El más alto se acercó a los otros dos muchachos y les entregó dos brazaletes de plástico- Usando estos brazaletes podrán pasar de un lugar a otro sin problema.

-Sentimos mucho las molestias que te estamos causando- El castaño le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, pero Sousuke lo detuvo.

-Insisto, no es ninguna molestia, hacemos estas cosas todo el tiempo-le respondió un tanto apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-Ya no hay que quitarle más el tiempo a Sousuke, hay que darnos prisa- de repente Kisumi se sintió ligeramente fuera de lugar y eso le irritó, pero no podía culpar a su amigo, ese era el "efecto Tachibana", cuyo encanto hacía caer hasta al más arisco, lástima que Makoto no fuera consciente de él.

Los dos amigos hicieron lo indicado por Yamazaki y entraron por la bodega, la primera reacción de Tachibana al adentrarse en el dichoso establecimiento fue taparse los oídos ante la estruendosa música que los recibió, y casi se marea ante la presencia de las luces de neón y estroboscópicas, definitivamente ese no era su ambiente.

Kisumi lo guió a través del sitio, pasando la atiborrada pista de baile y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo, la zona del striptease.

Tabú se hallaba hasta en la segunda sección del inmenso lugar, donde mujeres y hombres bailaban en las pistas rodeadas de clientes que les arrojaban billetes mientras desnudaban sus cuerpos a media luz, si se deseaba algo más privado se podía contratar una costosa cabina, y lo que pasara dentro de ésta ya quedaba a discreción de los involucrados.

-Al menos aquí la música no está tan fuerte- le comentó Makoto a su amigo, mientras observaba a un par de jóvenes mujeres bailando en las pistas laterales. Ambas chicas eran muy hermosas y bastante hábiles en el pole dance, los clientes a sus alrededores no dejaban de lanzarles billetes.

-¡Ahora despidamos con un fuerte aplauso a Emily y Mandy!-se escuchó una voz masculina a través del sonido local-Esperemos que les haya gustado su actuación y no olviden que si desean pasar un momento a solas con las chicas pueden pasar al área de cabinas donde serán atendidos como se merecen. A continuación tendremos una pequeña pausa y daremos paso al evento principal.

-Vamos por unas bebidas, porque ya casi comienza y hay que buscar un buen lugar- Le instó el pelirosa a su amigo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿Un buen lugar? ¿Y qué es lo que va a comenzar?- cuestionó el castaño.

-No se trata de qué, sino de quién va a salir en unos minutos- contestó Kisumi sacándole la lengua.

Aún sin comprender bien esa respuesta, Makoto acompañó al chico de ojos morados a la barra a comprar unas cervezas y lo siguió de nuevo hacia la pista central, donde las mencionadas chicas terminaban su turno.

Mientras los dos amigos tomaban su lugar, la pista se oscureció un par de minutos, entre la gente se percibía cierta expectación y fue entonces que volvió a escucharse el altavoz.

-Ha llegado el momento principal de esta noche, el club Tabú se complace en presentar a su acto principal, no necesita presentación porque ya todos ustedes lo conocen...

-¡Shark! ¡Shark! ¡Shark!-El público presente empezó a corear el sobrenombre del chico más popular del lugar, entonces las luces se prendieron de nuevo y en medio de la pista apareció un hombre dándole la espalda al público y ataviado con un traje de policía, los hombres y mujeres comenzaron a gritar como si se tratara de alguna estrella de pop.

-Con ustedes... ¡Shark!- Y entonces comenzaron los acordes de una canción muy conocida de pop electrónico*, y el chico se giró hacia su audiencia, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante de dientes puntiagudos, entonces arrojó su gorra de policía al público y comenzó a bailar.

Entonces fue que Makoto comprendió el alboroto, ese muchacho delgado pero musculoso, de cabello al parecer rojizo (las luces no le hacían justicia) era el ser humano más sexy que había visto en su vida, y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Su estilo de baile era sexy pero a la vez sutil, carecía de la agresividad propia de los strippers masculinos, pero tampoco podía considerarse femenino porque hacía pocos movimientos de pole dance.

No podía dejar de observar los movimientos tan ondulantes como obscenos que hacían sus caderas, la manera tan sensual de quitarse los guantes negros con los dientes y el modo en el que se movía a través de la pista. Pronto comenzaron a caer billetes de diferentes denominaciones y el joven apenas y se había desabotonado la camisa, mientras pasaba su mano por el torso y dejaba ver una mueca de placer en su rostro; las mujeres del lugar gritaron extasiadas. Poco a poco se quitó la camisa y la arrojó hacia un lado, luego jugueteó un rato con sus pantalones y se los arrancó de una sola vez, quedando con un boxer de color rojo que marcaba su trasero de infarto. El público no dejaba de gritarle, pidiéndole que se acercara para depositar los billetes en su cuerpo, pero jamás lo hizo, entonces la gente los arrojaba sobre el escenario. El pelirrojo entonces miró hacia el frente, como si buscara a alguien entre la multitud y sonrió. Todos los presentes-Makoto incluido- sintieron que la sonrisa iba dirigida hacia ellos de manera individual, sintiéndose en la luna en un instante.

El castaño no supo en qué momento se había quedado con la boca abierta, hasta que Kisumi le dio un codazo en las costillas y le susurró:

-De nada, Makoto-chan.

*La canción a la que me refiero es "Moonshine dance" del dueto Access.


End file.
